


Draco Malfoy x Reader Inserts

by animekpopvideogame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekpopvideogame/pseuds/animekpopvideogame
Summary: I made the reader Ravenclaw, sorry if you aren't one.I recently got into Harry Potter, so if something is wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it.I DO NOT:Own Harry Potter or any of its CharactersI DO:Own this story so don't steal it please.This is also on DeviantART, Wattpad, and Tumblr under the same nameEDIT: Lowered rating to teen





	1. First Meeting

You were so excited! You just got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Both of your parents, and your father's parents before him went to Hogwarts. You knew you had magic, but your parents were considering sending you to Beauxbatons, like your grandmother, and your glad that they didn't. You know, family tradition and all. After shopping for all of your things in Diagon Alley, you couldn't help but thing that you wouldn't be able to wait a month to go to Hogwarts. When the day finally came you and your family shipped off to the train station and arrived with time to spare. You gave your parents hugs and with a tearful smile, got on the train. Walking up and down you looked for an empty compartment and couldn't seem to find one. Finally you hear a voice call out to you.  
"You, what are you doing wandering about?" You hear a boy's voice call to you from one of the occupied seating areas. You go to the door and a boy with slicked back, pale blonde hair is looking at you.  
"Oh, just looking for a place to sit," You say, fiddling with a strand of (H/C) hair.  
"Come sit with us," He smiles and you look at the other two occupants, they were quite large boys, stuffing their faces with candy.  
"Are you sure?" You ask and he nods, so you sit next to the boy, across from the other two.  
"What's your name?" You ask and he gives a proud smile.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy!" He beams and you smile back.  
"I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), nice to meet you," You hold out your hand he shakes it.  
"We were just talking about what house we hope to get in. We all want to be in Slytherin, like our fathers." Draco tells you and you nod.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll probably be in Ravenclaw like my parents and grandparents," You shrug and he sneers.  
"Well, better than being in Gryffindor," The three boys laugh and you just blink.  
"So, do you like to read a lot?" He asks.  
"I think that's just a Ravenclaw stereotype," You cross your arms.  
"So you don’t?"  
"No…I do." You sigh and then giggle and he smiles.  
"Are you a pureblood?" He just comes right out and asks it.  
"Yes, why?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"No reason."  
You continue to talk while Crabbe and Goyle continue to eat and soon you arrive at the Castle. You gape at how big it was and follow Draco and another student onto a boat. Floating up to the castle, you get out and head in. You are informed that you have to be sorted into houses before sitting down and soon you are lead into the great hall. There, you form a line and wait. One of the professors who you learned was called McGonagall takes out a hat, that sings! After his song McGonagall calls us up one by one. A boy named Ronald Weasley, a girl named Hermoine Granger, and another boy named Harry Potter are all placed in Gryffindor. Like Draco hoped, he was placed in Slytherin, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Finally you are called up and you sit on the stool as the hat is placed on your head.  
"Ah, a smart one aren't you? I know just where to place you, Ravenclaw!" It calls and you sigh. Of course. Just like your whole family. You go and sit at the Ravenclaw table next to a girl whose a year older than you. She introduces herself as Cho Chang and you introduce yourself as well. You watch as the rest of the first years are sorted and soon all the tables are full and a feast appears before your eyes. As you eat, you glance behind you and see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. He sneers at something that Goyle says to him and then looks forward to see you and smirks. You turn back around and continue eating.

The next day as you are walking in the hallway you run into Draco again.  
"Oh, hello (Y/N)," He smiles and you smile too, a small blush on your face.  
"H-hi, Draco."  
"It’s a shame you weren't sorted into Slytherin, we could've sat next to each other in class." He says and you nod.  
"Oh, yes…Are you mad I was sorted into Ravenclaw?" You ask, hoping he won't stop being your friend just because you're a Ravenclaw.  
"Nah, you said you probably would be. Like I said before, at least you're not a Gryffindor like Potter and his friends," He spits out the word Potter.   
"Well I go to get to class," You smile and walk off waving to him.  
Over the next several years, despite everything, Draco Malfoy continued to be your friend.


	2. First Date

It wasn't till your fourth year, after liking Draco for three, that he finally asked you out. Kind of.  
"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," Draco says after he comes up to you in the courtyard. You and your friends gape at him.  
"I'm sorry?" You reply and he rolls his eyes.  
"I said, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," He states and again and you smirk.  
"Maybe if you actually ask," You tell him and your friend Halley pull you over and whispers in your ear.  
"Are you serious? I know you two are friends, but a date?" She whispers harshly and you lightly push her away. Draco rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.  
"(Y/N), will you please go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He manages to get out and you smile.  
"I would love to, Draco!" You tell him happily and he flashes a genuine smile.  
"Great, meet me here on Saturday," He tells you and goes back over to his friends. You follow him with your gaze and when it wanders from him, you notice Parkinson glaring at you. Rolling your eyes you look away from her and then notice your friends staring at you.  
"What?" You question and your other friend Sue speaks up.  
"I can't believe you're going on a date with Malfoy!" She gasps and you frown.  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" You ask and your third friend, speaks up.  
"Yeah, she's only liked him since second, maybe first, year," Lucy laughs and you glare at her.  
"Shh! What if he hears you?" I growl and she shrugs.  
"So what if he does, he asked you on a date, you said yes, so wouldn't that imply that you like him anyway?" Lucy looks at you and you groan.  
"True. By the way when Saturday rolls around, you three are going to mind your own buisness," You tell them and they give you half hearted promises not to spy.

Once Saturday rolls around, you get to the courtyard early to wait for Draco. He's not there yet, but someone else is. Pansy Parkinson. You groan out loud as she comes over to you, and she looks down her nose at you.  
"I can't believe Draco likes someone like you." She insults and you glare at her.  
"Its none of your buisness Parkinson," You spat out her name and you two continue to glare at each other till you hear footsteps.  
"What's going on?" Draco asks and you two look away from each other to him.  
"Nothing," Pansy says innocently.  
"Nothing," You grumble and he looks between the two of you suspiciously before holding his arm out to you with a slight blush.  
"A-are you ready to go?" He asks and you nod with a smile and take his arm. As you walk off, you turn to look behind you and see a steaming mad Parkinson. Waving at her, you two continue to Hogsmeade, and walk along the streets. You pass Madam Pudditfoot's Tea Shop and see quite a few couples go in there. You wrinkle your nose and so does Draco.  
"Never go the appeal," You say and he nods. You continue on and you reach Honeydukes.  
"Can we go in here? I've been craving some saltwater taffy," You tell him and he nods. As you two enter, all the kids part as you walk through the shop, most likely due to Draco, more than you. And you pick some of your desired candy up and he pays for it for you.  
"Thank you," You tell him and you exit and head to The Three Broomsticks. Sitting at a booth in the corner, you both order Butterbeers and as you wait for them, he just stares at you as you eat a piece of taffy.  
"What? You want one?" You move to get one out of the bag and he shakes his head.  
"Nah, I was just thinking how pretty you looked," The Slytherin boy says confidently and you blush.  
"You don't look half bad yourself," You smirk and its his turn to blush.  
"So, why did you ask me out?" You ask and he leans back in his chair.  
"To be honest…I've had a crush on you since third year, but only just go the courage to ask you out." He reveals and you smile.  
"To be honest myself, I've had a crush on you since second year," You giggle, not able to look directly at him. Suddenly your hand is gripped by his and he looks at your seriously.  
"Would it be alright if we did this every weekend?" Draco asks, and you place your other hand on top of his and beam.  
"I would love to."


	3. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter.

It had been about a week since your date with Draco. You promised him you would go with him to Hogsmeade again, but you had so much studying to do, you had to post pone. You were the only one in the library on that Saturday afternoon. You had gotten sick for a couple and was kind of behind. You sat back down after getting another book. What you called studying, most other students called 'over working yourself'. Not only did you read the required material, but you read extra texts so you had more knowledge. You didn't do this to show up other students, but because you would be genuinely interested in the subject, and you would get extra credit. Soon though, another student sits next to you and you don't even bother looking to see who it was. Why were they sitting next to you when the whole library was empty. Finally looking over, you see it was Draco who sat next to you.  
"Draco?" You ask, "I thought you were still going to Hogsmeade?" You ask.  
"It wouldn't have been the same without you." He reveals and you smile.  
"Why are you reading that, we don't have to?" He observes and you blush.  
"Extra credit?" You ask and he frowns.  
"You blew me off for extra credit?" Draco pouts and you start to feel bad.  
"No, I had normal studying to do, but I figured you would be busy so I did some extra studying…" You tell him and he looks down at what you're reading. Picking the book up he stands up.  
"Hey, give it back!" You pout and he shakes his head.  
"You have to catch me first," He grins and you narrow your eyes, standing up yourself and going to chase him. He leads you around the whole library before you corner him and you move to grab the book but he lifts it out of your reach.  
"Draco!" you scold and he shakes his head with a laugh.  
"Nope, you have to give me something first." He states and you glare at him. He is unaffected. Pointing at his cheek you blush but then build up the resolve, and place a little kiss on his cheek. Draco grins and hands you the book and you turn to go back to studying. He lets you, for the time being anyway. He sits with you and soon requests that you read to him and so you do. When you get done with the passage, you put the book down and look at him. He's wearing a really goofy grin and you give him a suspicious look.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you just have a pretty voice."  
"What?"  
"I like listening to you read." He states and you shake your head. He could make you blush so easily. You get up to leave, expecting him to follow. What you don't expect is his hand gripping yours and turning you to face him. His hand comes up and rests on your cheek and you feel your face heat up and he moves closer. Soon his lips touch yours and you deepen the kiss when he doesn’t pull back right away. You hear the book dropping to the floor but don't register it as you wrap your arms around his neck and his hands come to rest on your hips. Finally pulling back he grins and bends down to pick the book up. Handing it to you, he walks past you to leave the library and then turns to you.  
"We should study together more often," He smirks and then leaves. You shake your head and laugh, following behind him.


	4. Second Date

Its another week before you can finally go on another date with Draco, since there was a blizzard. It seemed to snow non-stop for a good three days. It had been done for a good while when Saturday finally rolled around. You were feeling kind of down, because Pansy Parkinson and some of her friends, or goons, as you called them, were bullying you. The closer you got to Draco, the worse it got. You considered telling him, but every time you went to do so, you got scared and chickened out.   
Sighing, you bundle up in your coat and blue scarf and head to the courtyard to meet with Draco. When you get out there you expect to see the Slytherin girl and her lackeys but they are surprisingly absent. Then you hear yelling. Running in the direction of the yelling you see Parkinson holding onto Draco's jacket, crying.  
"No, I won't let you go!" She cries and you blink in surprise.  
"I don't like you, I like (Y/N)! Let go!" The Slytherin boy shouts and tries to yank her off but she doesn't budge. You pull out your wand, prepared to help him, but not quite sure what spell to use. He glances over at you and his face pales before he gets a more determined look on his face.  
"Get off!" He yells and shoves her hard making her fall hard on her butt. She stares up at him in shock and he dashes over to you and grabs your free hand and starts to pull you in the opposite direction. You follow, and you both end up running almost halfway to Hogsmeade.  
"(Y/N), I can explain." He pants out and you hold up your hand, putting your wand away.  
"Its okay, Draco, I saw everything. I could tell you weren't willingly being clutched at," You smile and he sighs.  
"So you saw everything, then?"  
"Mostly." You smile and he runs his hand through his hair.  
"Good," He then grips your hand and you walk the rest of the way to the little village and once again pass all the shops till you arrive at The Three Broomsticks. Entering once again you go to the same booth and order Butterbeers. You find him staring at you again and you raise your eyebrow and he just shakes his head. Moving from the opposite end of the booth, he scooches over till he's sitting right next to you, and he slings his arm over your shoulders.  
"That's better," He smirks and rests his head on the booth wall and you smile, shaking your head again, and rest it on his shoulder.  
"You don't care if people see us?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"No. Do you?" Draco asks and you shake your head no.  
"Nope…but," You start and he looks down at you.  
"Parkinson," Is all you say and he nods.  
"I know she's been bullying you," He tells you and you blink and look away from him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks and you shrug.  
"She told me if I did, it would just get worse," I tell him and he turns your head to look at him and he places a kiss on your lips.   
"I don't think you have to worry about her anymore. But if she does try anything tell me," He tells you and you nod.  
After your Butterbeers are gone, you leave Hogsmeade and head back to Hogwarts. Before you get to the castle however, he starts to drag you towards the Black Lake. You take a nice stroll halfway around the body of water and then he takes his coat off and sets it on the ground and motions for you to sit.  
"What a gentleman," You giggle and he frowns.  
"You don't have to sound so surprised," He says and you laugh. You both sit down and once again his arm is wrapped around you. Leaning in to him, you watch the water and you feel yourself start to get sleepy. You yawn and he glances down at you.  
"Maybe we should head back," He states and you nod. Standing up, he uses a spell to clean off his jacket and then you begin the walk back. Getting back inside the castle, he walks you to your common room, and you stop outside.  
"Well, this is me," You say and he nods. Moving closer he kisses you quickly and then backs up.  
"Um, (Y/N)?"  
"Yes, Draco?"  
"I know we've been only on two dates, but would you be my girlfriend?" He asks, taking your hand in his own. Pulling your hand back, you see the disappointed look on his face, but then he finds your arms wrapped around him.  
"Of course," You smile into his chest and he hugs you back.  
"Good, I was worried there for a moment," He chuckles and you stroke his cheek.  
"You don't ever have to worry. I really like you Draco," You smile and he places his hand over the one on his cheek.  
"I really like you too."


End file.
